


Snickerdoodles

by ShyLittleMouse



Series: More than cookies [2]
Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Breast Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, M4F, Missionary, Multiple Orgasms, Roommates to lovers, Vanilla, kitchen floor sex, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Summary: This is the version with sex.
Series: More than cookies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063280
Kudos: 1





	Snickerdoodles

**Author's Note:**

> This is the version with sex.

[kitchen sounds]

[soft humming]

oh hey!

not much just bakin' some cookies.

[laughs]

yes, I know how much you love em.

however, these are for [some kind of fundraiser bake sale thing].

well... I suppoooose you could have one or two.

but only if you clean that "mystery" stain on that couch we bought.

oh, don't give me that look.

we're poor college students and it's what we could afford.

plus... it's comfy.

anyways... I need to get this batch out of the oven before I burn them.

[oven sounds]

[cookie tray being set down sound]

there... give these a bit to cool and I'll put the next-

hey! get outta the cookie dough!

[laughs]

did you think I wouldn't notice you with a spoonful?

I can be oblivious but I'm not that oblivious.

[amused] can't say I blame you though.

used to love eating raw cookie dough as a kid.

can't remember the last time I had any come to think of it.

[spoon sound]

[cookie dough in mouth] fuck. [mmmmm] I forgot how good this shit tastes.

[soft sucking sound then release with a pop]

you uh... you okay there?

uh huh.

and you're staring at me so closely because?

[amused sound]

if I didn't know you like I do I *might* buy that.

.... (softly) so that's it, you're gonna run off again?

Nothing... I just... how long are we gonna dance around this?

I think you know exactly what I'm talking about.

you're gonna make me spell it out I take it.

[sighs]

I've got feelings for you... and unless I'm reading you completely wrong then it's mutual.

you can't even look at me.

look... I know neither of us expected this.

but if you feel something deeper than friendship for me you need to tell me.

I can't keep giving myself false hope.

[sad laugh]

I'm... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I won't push any more than I already have.

if you want some space I under- [kiss]

[kissing]

[dazed] what?

you... do feel the same way?

[shocked laugh]

[kiss]

[softly] fuck.

[kissing]

[more intense kissing]

I've wanted you for so long.

[kissing]

wanted to hold you in my arms and just-

[intense kissing]

[intense kissing]

[spoon clattering]

[startled sound]

fuck... that was...

I think I need to sit down for a moment.

[sitting on a kitchen floor sound]

[shifting sound]

you too I take it?

[laughs]

well, that's not a surprise.

I'm not sure if I've ever been kissed like that.

between the taste of you and the cookie dough? it was just... fuck.

[pleased mmm]

oh? I have some dough on my chin?

lemme get a napkin-

you... wanna clean it off me?

that's fine but you're still gonna need-

[intake of breath]

or you could lick it off my face. that's fine too. fuck.

t-there's some on my neck?

how did i-

[moan]

god... fuck.

nnno... it feels good having you kiss my neck like that.

[gasp]

careful... [moan] I don't want to explain [gasp] teeth marks later.

[laugh/moan]

yeah, that'd [groan] give people somethin' [moan] to talk about.

fuck.

[moan]

I can't take it.

c'mere.

[intense kissing]

[moaning]

[sucking]

[laughing]

not so cocky [sucking] when it's your neck being teased. 

[licking/sucking]

god, those sounds. [sucking]

I just wanna run my hands all over you.

would that be alright?

[shirt tossing sound]

your skin is so soft and warm fuck.

it feels good having me trace your collar bone... [chuckle] you have goosebumps.

god. I need to... [kiss]

[kiss]

[sucking]

fuck those noises.

would it be too much to give your chest some attention?

[kiss]

[bra being thrown into the void sound]

[moan] god, your breasts...

they feel perfect in my hands.

do you want me to rub and squeeze them a little?

mmmm... this looks like it feels so good.

I think you like having my hands kneading and playing with you.

do you want more?

your nipples look so tempting...

they feel so firm...

I'm just gonna give them a bit of a pinch and roll-

ohhhh... you *really* like that.

God, I just want to suck on them.

they look so good... I need to taste them.

can I?

fuck.

[licking]

they taste so good.

[sucking]

feel so good in my mouth.

[licking/sucking]

[groaning]

[sucking]

you want me to bite them a little?

[hard sucking]

[moaning]

[licking]

don't muffle those moans... fuck.

[sucking/licking]

oh?

[sucking]

you want more?

[licking]

[moaning]

I thought you'd never ask.

[kiss]

you have such a soft belly.

[kiss]

oh does that tickle a little?

[kissing/laughing]

fuck... the way you laugh.

[kiss]

lift up so I can pull these bottoms off.

[bottoms thrown into the void sound]

god... you've soaked your panties.

[moaning]

I wanna kiss and lick you all over... especially here.

[kiss]

fuck... can you feel me barely tasting you through these?

[multiple kisses]

[laughs]

sorry... I couldn't help but tease you a little.

I'm just gonna pull these to the side and-

you look so slick and needy fuck.

i-i *need* to taste you.

[oral]

oh god...

[oral]

you taste so fucking good.

[oral]

I'm gonna gently slip a finger in.

[oral]

fuck you're so *warm*.

[oral]

We waited this fucking long, don't hold back now.

[oral] 

Let me hear how much you love(need or want) this.

[oral]

please... I can feel how close you are.

[oral]

cum for me... fuck... cum for me now.

[oral until she orgasms]

[she comes down slowly]

are you alright?

[kissing]

mmmm... I'm glad.

I'm alright with stopping-

[Groans]

Fuck... yes, I'm so fucking hard... your hand...

You want more? 

You want me to fuck you?

[kissing]

yes, fuck... just let me take them off.

[pants thrown into the void sound]

[kissing]

[moaning]

h-help guide me in... [groan]

[moaning/groaning as you slowly slip inside]

you're so wet and warm around me... fuck.

I'm gonna start moving okay?

[kissing]

[sex]

fuck. you feel amazing.

[sex]

that's it d-dig your nails into me...

[sex]

[kissing]

[sex]

harder?

[sex]

Yes, fuck... I'll give it to you harder.

[sex]

I need it.

[sex]

[kissing]

[sex]

fuck- just like that?

[sex]

I'm so close- fuck... you too?

[sex]

c-cum with me... please god... fuck... cum with me.

[improv to orgasm]

[come down slowly]

[kissing]

[chuckling]

Mmmmm... I agree that was... [happy sigh]

[kiss]

let's move to the couch and cuddle.

[amused] no I don't think they'd mind us grabbing some cookies.

but to be honest... I like you more than cookies.

[kissing]

[fade out]


End file.
